


Control: Trunks's Angel

by Sara1991



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: 6-Year Age Difference, 69 (Sex Position), Abuse, Anal Sex, Angel Sex, Attempted Kidnapping, Bath Sex, Belonging, Betrayal, Birth Control, Blow Jobs, Brainwashing, Breast Fucking, Car Sex, Chair Sex, Cheating, Complete control, Control, Cop/Criminal Roleplay, Corkscrew Position, Cowgirl Position, Deep Throating, Demons, Doctor/Nurse Roleplay, Doctor/Patient Roleplay, Doggy Style, Dominating Sex, Domination, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Drama, Drunk Sex, Exhaustion, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Flatiron Position, Forced Bonding, Forced Marking, Forced Marriage, Forced Masturbation, Forced Relationship, Forced Sex, Forced miscarriage, Foursome - F/M/M/M, French Kissing, Friends With Benefits, Fucking, Getting Back Together, Girl On Girl, Group Sex, Growing A Dick, Hand Jobs, Handcuffed to Bed, Handcuffs, Hickeys, Innocence, Innocent, Kidnapping, Kissing, Lap Sex, Lapdance, Loss of Control, Loss of Trust, Loss of Virginity, Love, Loyalty, Making Love, Making Out, Making Up, Marking, Marriage, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mating, Miscarriage, Missionary Position, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Ocean Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Pool Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Pretzel Dip Position, Protectiveness, Public Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Reverse cowgirl position, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Saiyan/Angel, Semi-Public Sex, Sex In Hospital, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sex in Space, Sexual Roleplay, Shower Sex, Sleep Sex, Spooning, Standing Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Surprise Kissing, Table Sex, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Teen Pregnancy, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/M/M, Throat Kissing, Torture, Train Sex, Trapped, Triple Penetration, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Wall Sex, Watching Someone Sleep, Yoga Position, backstabbing, breaking someone's spirit, broke, ceiling sex, double handjob, forced group sex, fuck buddies, groaning, reunited, vibrating bullet, watching someone masturbate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1991/pseuds/Sara1991
Summary: When Trunks catches an unconscious angel falling from the sky, his & her lives change forever as they are now intertwined. He has complete control of her—as does his father. But she belongs to Trunks—& he loves her—or he does eventually. At first, it was just fun to be in charge, but Trunks genuinely loves this girl.For a while after they realize what this girl is, Trunks, Vegeta, & others have fun with this girl—unable to control their urges or anything around her. However, after some time Trunks becomes extremely possessive of her.Vegeta & Bulma are having problems in their marriage & end up separated for some time. While separated, they see other people. & despite them telling themselves & each other they’re happy, they aren’t—& can’t figure out why.What will happen?AS ALWAYS, I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS; I ONLY CLAIM THE STORY & CHARACTERS I CREATE!
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Broly/Sora (OC) (Purely Sexual), Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Yamcha (Friends With Benefits), Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Piccolo/Sora (OC) (Purely Sexual), Satan Videl/Raina (OC)/Sora (OC) (One Time), Son Gohan/Sora (OC) (Purely Sexual), Son Goku/Sora (OC) (Purely Sexual), Son Goten/Raina (OC), Son Goten/Sora (OC) (Purely Sexual), Tiencha/Hina (OC), Trunks Briefs/Sora (OC), Vegeta/Sora (OC) (Purely Sexual), Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Control: Trunks's Angel

** Normal Pairings: **

  * Trunks-21 x Sora-15
  * Goten-20 x Raina-18
  * Gohan-33 x Videl-33
  * Goku-50s (34) x Chi-Chi-50s (34)
  * Vegeta-50s (37) x Bulma-50s (36)
  * Krillin-50s (34) x 18-?
  * Tien-50s (38) x Hina-29



** Singles: **

  * Piccolo-?
  * Chiaotzu-?
  * Yamcha-50s (37)
  * Broly-50s (34)
  * 17-?
  * Marron-15
  * Bulla-13
  * Pan-12



** Few Time Sexual Pairings: **

  * Vegeta x Sora
  * Goku x Sora
  * Goten x Sora
  * Gohan x Sora
  * Yamcha x Bulma
  * Piccolo x Sora
  * Broly x Sora
  * 17 x Sora
  * Raina x Videl x Sora

* * *




It was a day just like any day: it was a clear evening—not a cloud in the sky as the sun started setting.

The group just got done fighting a new enemy’s minions and were heading their separate ways:

  * Trunks was taking a walk, thinking about something the enemy said—and his parents separation.
  * Vegeta was going to the gym he bought six months ago; he was going to train but was also living there.
  * Bulma was doing research on the new enemy and coming up with nothing.
  * Bulla and Marron were shopping.
  * Goku and Goten were heading home—hopefully to a homecooked meal.
  * Chi-Chi was just finishing the housework without any help—again.
  * Gohan was heading home to Videl and Pan with a special dinner he preordered.
  * Pan was playing soccer in their backyard, practicing to be on the school’s team.
  * Videl was watching Pan through the kitchen window, making sure she was staying out of trouble.
  * Raina (Goten’s mate) was looking through catalogs, waiting for Goten to call.
  * Krillin and 18 were taking a relaxing bath together.
  * Piccolo teleported to a quiet place to meditate under a waterfall.
  * Tien and Chiaotzu were “enjoying” something Tien’s girlfriend cooked.
  * Broly was pissed off, so he went a desolate area and started destroying boulders and other stone pillars.
  * Yamcha was getting ready to try to woo Bulma into permanently leaving Vegeta. Though, I don’t know why because she never does.
  * 17 went back to watching over the animals he’s sworn to protect.
  * Master Roshi was ogling random women.



** With Trunks: **

“Hmmm…” Trunks hummed, walking along a riverbank, watching the sun go down.

Trunks, now twenty-one (again), just broke up with his girlfriend of twelve years, Mai, a month and a half ago. He caught her having sex in his bed with some guy she met on the internet.

Mai begged Trunks to forgive him; she didn’t know what she was thinking. It was a lapse of judgment. She was drunk. She had too many pot brownies. It was a dare. Bla, bla, bla…

Trunks did not take her back and kicked her out.

It should be explained that nobody is the ages they should be.

In the past twenty years, everybody has been killed by some enemy, but were later brought back. That happened at least four times.

Three times, some idiot wished they would be turned into children and had to start over.

Then about five years ago, Shenron became annoyed and just made them all immortal unless killed. However, it’s damn near impossible to kill them as they have special armor they now wear into battle.

However, Shenron did say there was a way to become completely immortal; they just had to get someone who is already fully immortal.

But anyway, back to Trunks.

A week after Trunks kicked Mai out, said man she met online turned out to be a psychopath and ended up killing her.

Although they had broken up, and Trunks was angry that she was sleeping with some guy in his bed, he didn’t absolutely hate Mai enough to not care that she was murdered. He found the guy and threw him in a pit he’d never be able to get out of without help—in anyone could find him. Trunks took him to an area only he, his dad, and Piccolo knew of.

Trunks figured that this man had killed more than just Mai, so death and prison were too good for this guy—too easy.

It rains every day, so the man gets water.

Once a week, Trunks brings him a weeks’ worth of food that usually doesn’t go bad.

That’s not all that’s been plaguing Trunks:

Six months ago, his dad purchased a gym so that he could train and train the others to fight and defend themselves better. He did that so that he wouldn’t disturb Bulma.

However, when his mom found out, she blew a gasket; she accused him of cheating.

They tried marriage counseling—however, that ended after Vegeta blew up a couch, and a file cabinet, and a desk, and the counselor’s collection of marbles.

So now, as of four months ago, they have been taking a break: Bulma stayed home and Vegeta moved into his gym.

“Gahh! I need to stop thinking about all that! I don’t even live with either of them anymore!” Trunks yelled, rapidly scratching his head.

And it was true, Trunks had moved out a year ago. He bought a small house just outside of West City.

Mai had moved in after three months of him living there by himself; she lived with him for eight months before she cheated on him and got kicked out.

‘I just need to sit down for a bit.’ Trunks thought to himself, sitting next to the river where he started skipping rocks.

After a few minutes, Trunks drifted from Mai and his parents to a new subject: their new enemy.

They only met their true enemy, Jigoku Hiakuma, once. He was a tall man with long, waist-length red and yellow hair, black eyes and wore a long black leather jacket, black knee-high boots, a black shirt with a black vest, and black pants.

He never really shows up; he usually sends his Imps to fight.

Despite how they look, these imps aren’t weak pushovers; they put up a fight.

“What did he mean?” Trunks asked himself out loud.

_“Our master will have what he wants; he always gets what he wants.”_

_“He will have his angel and ultimate power.”_

_“His prize—and will be his.”_

“Clearly, they’re talking about some girl. Right?” Trunks asked himself, sighing as he looked up to watch the sun set.

And then something caught his eye.

Something was falling from the sky—and it was falling fast.

“What is that?” Trunks asked, standing up.

Trunks stood there for a minute before realizing what was falling from the sky: “Is that a person?”

Trunks didn’t bother to wonder if this person was ok; he just took off, flying to the person to catch whoever it was.

Obviously, this person wasn’t ok because he or she wasn’t moving or even trying to move.

Trunks was cutting it close, but he caught the person, who happened to be a girl—with large, white feathery angel wings.

However, as soon as Trunks got hold of the girl, touching the bare skin of her arms, her wings dispersed and vanished.

“That’s not weird at all…” Trunks spoke, watching where the wings had been.

The girl had long, wavy teal hair tied in pigtails, was wearing a sleeveless dark purple dress, pinkish-orange tights, light purple sandals, and a blue choker with a green pendant.

Suddenly, the girl took a sharp intake of breath, opened her eyes (which were pink) in shock before passing out.

For a split second, she did look at Trunks’s face. But she was out again before she could say anything—or for Trunks to ask her anything.

Yes, Trunks wondered who or what this girl was, but he didn’t have to think or dink around; he contacted both his parents and told them to meet up at his place…

**Author's Note:**

> Jigoku (Hell) Hiakuma (Hi=Fire Akuma=Demon)


End file.
